Freedom
by Xenmosh
Summary: Charmander must find a way to free his friend Mudkip from the vile trainer who caught her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Pilot

"Get back here!" I yelled ducking yet another water gun.

"Stop it, you're going to hit my tail!"

"No I'm not, stop being such a crybaby and fight."

Kora fired three more water guns, I managed to dodge two but the third hit me square between the eyes, knocking me flat on my back.

'Sniffle.' "Owwww, your so mean Kora."

Tears began gathering in my eyes. She got a worried look and ran up to me.

"Awww, don't cry, I didn't mean it I was kidd-EEK!"

I tackled her and we rolled around laughing and yelling until she pinned me.

"HA! Gotcha."

"KORA! Come on it's time to eat I got us a Poliwag."

Shouted her brother.

"Ooooo yummy."

She jumped off of me and scampered over to Orgo.

"You're the bestest big brother ever." she jumped onto his back and shouted. "SHELL RIDE!"

Orgo shook her off. "No, you're too old for that."

"Pwease?" She gave him the cutsiest look she could muster.

He just stared not budging an inch. "Cute, but that will not work anymore, so get walking..."

Kora pouted, "Awww, your no fun since you evolved, they should call you 'Grumptortle.'"

I piped up "Who's the cry baby now." But I was abruptly shut up by two water guns to the face.

Suddenly a great roar resonated throughout the forest.

"Oh crap." I thought as a gleaming Black Charizard landed in the clearing causing a minor quake, Orgo pushed Kora behind him as the monstrous dragon roared.

"How dare you attack my son, tonight I dine on turtle soup." He took a deep breath and a great rumbling could be heard from within him.

"WAIT!" I threw myself in between him and the scared water pokemon. He stopped and cocked his brow. "They're my friends, we were just playing. You don't have to kill them."

He glared. "What have I told you about playing with water types they're-"

"Dangerous I know." I interrupted "But how am I supposed to get stronger without a little risk?" I asked.

"Train with your sister." He snorted while folding his arms.

"She's too rough."

"Good, she should be. You need to get stronger and evolve so you can protect yourself from the humans." He growled.

"Oh come on father, humans are not real and even if they were they are not going to enslave me, that's just ridiculous." I sighed.

"Ummmmm can we go?" asked Orgo nervously looking at the river nearby

"Hmm? Oh yes run along little Squirtle." said my father waving his claw dismissively.

"Hey I'm a Wartortle get it right." he growled.

Father sneered. "Come back when you've grown some cannons and maybe I'll care heh heh heh." As he chuckled plumes of smoke burst from his nostrils.

"Why you!" Orgo took a step forward but Kora grabbed his tail.

"Lets go brother I'm hungry."

"Fine." he turned away and led the little Mudkip back home.

My father once again turned his glare toward me "You get home to your mother she is worried sick. I'm going to get some dinner."

"Yes sir." With that he beat his wings and soared away and I began the long trek home daydreaming of the day I would get my wings and take the place of The Mountain King Nevron.

AN: hey this is my first attempt at as story so R&R and please no flames I know it's a little short but the later chapters will get longer as I delve into the story more

Thanks for reading

Xenmosh

P.S.

If you can find my shout out to my favorite video and name it you get a magical Item


	2. Chapter 2: beware the Trainers

Chapter 2 Beware the Trainers

I crouched motionlessly watching the trap I set, three blue berries in the middle of a small clearing. It was so obvious that I was genuinely surprised when the Caterpie inched it's way out of the tall grass and towards them. Slowly but surely she crept closer constantly looking this way and that, just as she was about to take a bite there was a screech. From above a Pidgey dive-bombed straight at her she began to panic, when the predator was mere inches away I sprang into action catching the Pidgey's neck in my jaws. It was over with a loud crunch as the Pidgey went limp. The Caterpie finally calming down from it's near death experience inched her way over to me.

"Thank you you saved my life my momma will be so happy."

I glanced over to her. "If this Pidgey hadn't shown up she wouldn't."

She began to sweat. "Excuse me?"

"Please stick around." I flashed her a fanged smile."I might need a snack later."

Now even more frightened than before she scuttled off as fast as her little legs could manage. Personally I thought bugs were gross but she didn't know that they did make good bait though. As I started plucking my lunch I heard some rustling in the grass on the other edge of the clearing and to my surprise Orgo shot out looking like he lost a fight with some brambles, then I noticed Kora in his arms she was covered in deep cuts. He started sprinting in my direction and shouted.

"Xenmosh thank Mew we need your help this grass pokemon just came out of nowhere and attacked us Kora is hurt but you can teach it a lesson." As he finished said pokemon hopped out of the bushes. It was a Gloom.

"Hey stop runni-awww crap just what I need a fire type." He sighed and released a razor leaf at Orgo I fired an ember and burnt the leaves to a crisp.

"Who are you and what do you want." I said fuming with rage toward the creature that hurt my friends.

"The names Ray and my Trainer wants that Mudkip"

I took a deep breath intending to unleash righteous flaming fury on him when something struck me from behind knocking me into the bushes at the edge of the clearing. When I looked back I saw it was a Geodude he had Kora under one of his arms and Orgo was down.

"Glad I showed up or you might have been toasty Ray"

"Shut up Grimes I could have handled him it's just a Charmander"

My rage peaked again and I charged out of the bushes my left hand suddenly felt stronger than ever and I noticed a slight shine to my claws the geodude didn't seem to notice until I struck him making a large crack on his surface. He dropped Kora and rolled away while the gloom spewed some strange yellow powder in the air, I launched at him breathing deep intending to roast him at point blank range but my body just locked up. I struggled to move but it was if I was made of stone. I started to panic until a rock hit me in the back of the head and knocked me over then another and another, I still couldn't move then I heard something shout and the rocks stopped but I whatever it was I couldn't see it. I heard the other pokemon talking and something answered but I couldn't understand what it was saying finally something grabbed my shoulder and rolled me onto my back. I couldn't believe my eyes it was a human I had never seen a real one but my father had described them. This one didn't seem very scary he had a tuft of long blue fur sprouting from his head and his body seemed to be just patches of black and white fur then I looked into it's eyes they were black and dull like they had never seen joy this human scared me more than anything and I almost fell into a river once. He produced a small red and white orb I think it was called a pokeball I had never seen one of those either but my dad had lots of stories about humans none of them good. He seemed to be inspecting me murmuring to himself in some strange language. I tried to run to fight anything but my body still wasn't responding, but he seemed to lose interest though and moved over to Kora he threw the ball and she dissipated in a flash of red light after that he took two more balls out and pointed them at my foes they too disappeared and the human merely walked off.

A/N

sorry for the delay work sucks and all those other perfectly legitmate excuses thanks to Lady-Salem for the encouragement I'll try my best to make this good I have lots of ideas and not much time to write each day so yah just be patient with me :D


End file.
